Running Is My Life
by ellieclub
Summary: James has been bullied all his life. All he knows is to run away from everyone and everything. But, that all changes when he make a choice to save the people he loves...


Running Is My Life

Introduction:

Her red, polka- dotted dress swiped against my skin as I escaped through the dusty hallway. I relaxed a little and managed a smile but it wasn't good enough to beat Davis Cottén. I still have the memory of his baleful eyes looking down at me.

I then took my seat and looked straight at Ashley Johnson. Of course she didn't look back at me but I felt a connection. Not connections when you have felt like you have seen them before, but a connection when there meant to be together.

I can picture Ashley and I walking toward the skateboard rank and she smiles at me and says, "James. James Flyer. James! James Flyer!" Than everything disappears and I am sitting in my classroom, with the teacher screaming my name and everyone staring at me. Even Ashley.

"Uhh..." I said confused. I heard laughing in the background but I was to concentrated on the question my teacher was asking. I stared at the board. What is the Arithmetic Sequence of the numbers? 485, 585, 883... What is it? I looked around the room. Everyone glared at me. I looked back at the board. 48... What? I turned around, sweat running down my face. I turned toward my twin sister, Sadie. She mouthed a number to me. It was something like... *mm... 5... 6... 56...* 56! I looked back at the teacher, Mrs. Pellow. "56," I said quietly. "Correct," she answered. "And now you take to formula of this number, 56, and add that to the denominator of 484."

She went on and on about this one problem. I gazed off in the distance. And the distance was Mrs. Pellow. She had brown wavy hair and looked about the age of 40. Her brown eyes were a perfect match to her brown dress she wore. She had a wonderful smile across her face as she waved though the problem. But then I suddenly snapped out of it. "The... B... The Bell... The Bell!" I grabbed my math notebook, throw away my doodles of pretty Ashley and Davis barfing, and ran out the door.

As I was stepping across the school courtyard someone's foot stuck out and I fell to the ground with a crash.

"Ouch..." I said as blood tricked down my leg and dropped onto the ground. I then heard laughing in the background and turned up to see Peter and his annoying friends who really have no life other to hurt people and then laugh about it later. You see if I had to describe them in one word I would call them, BULLIES.

They glared at me as I glared at them. Then I did the only thing possible that could get me out of this situation. Run. I had to, running is my life.

**Chapter 1: Rebels**

9 Years Later:

It seemed as if the air held been frightened by my lungs as I went threw the trouble to breathe every last animated thought of what had happened in the past. Sweat had started the run down my face as I looked back only to see my friends running toward our target. My last step was huge and daring at the same time. As if daring meant safe, I took it. But daring doesn't mean safe, therefore it seemed as if my cloud in the sky had disappeared and I was falling, falling to my death. Grabbing the rail, I jumped back up on the cloud and float down to the ground safely.

"Run... R... U... N... Ru... Nun... Run..." I kept on telling my self. Jumping over the fence, balancing across The Circle River. I know what you are thinking, what a stupid name.

"James! Run!" I heard in the back of my brain. "I'm trying!" I said powerfully with a squeak in my voice as I my lively thoughts were to powerful for me. I reached into my pocket then and grabbed something that could stop all of this nonsense. I threw as far as the eye could see and hearing it made me fall to the ground. My cloud had started to drop and soon after I landed on the ground with a blast of dust in my face. I was on my knees when I realized I was no longer in motion anymore. I got to my feet and ran out of the pathway I had seeked before. They kept on running just after my friends not me. But I kept on running. I just couldn't help it.

"James! Get up! Go to school!" I woke with a wild start. And icy feeling went through my brain as I jumped on the rail and slid down the carpeted stairs. "Watch OUT!" I heard my little brother, Charlie scream. Charlie had black hair and black eyes, but he was really pale. He was in 6th grade, and he was proud of it. I ducked and then started run after him. He had managed to get 10 or 20 balloons stuck to his gluey hands and was flying around the house. I finally reached for him and ripped the balloons of his hands. "Thanks!" He said and strutted to the round shaped table to eat breakfast.

I then squeezed myself into my incredibly small chair and began eating my eggs.


End file.
